Your 'raison d'être?
by AssassinsCreedFAN
Summary: Summary- Harley (probably out of boredom and loathing of the world) has at random taken Hatter hostage. Often mistaking her for Alice, this reason is apparently enough to have him captured. - One-shot


**Your 'raison d'être'?**

**Hi, this is another one shot- About Jervis and Harley.. My friend wanted this written and finally after recovering from a long period of depression (void of motivation usually comes hand in hand. :/)**

**I give you.. my one shot!**

**Just like to say before I start, Harley appears to have lots of mood changes in this.. it just sorta happened when I wrote it. Plus with the insanity, I think her whole head is outta whack. Also I apologise if Jervis is out of character. All I know is that he would be absolutely fuming when hearing someone disrespect his precious Alice.. I think he would be rather determined to get his own back.. **

**Summary- Harley (probably out of boredom and loathing of the world) has at random taken Hatter hostage. Often mistaking her for Alice, this reason is apparently enough to have him captured.**

Jervis opened his heavy eye lids to find himself tied to a wobbly wooden chair, rough lengths of rope restricting his limbs. He couldn't remember much, just opening the door and a big boxing glove being launched at his face.

"Helloooo..." Hatter called out, quirking a brow at the surroundings.

Suddenly he heard the sound of heeled boots against the floor, coming from behind him.

"Quiet!" A voice barked, making Jervis visibly jump.

"Alice?" He murmured under his breath, earning a growl from his captor.

"Don't call me that!" She hissed, adding as she started to whimper, obviously she had been trying to act indifferent. "I'm.. H-Harley Quinn.."

Harley Quinn, aka Harleen Quinzel, was undoubtably falling apart. Her mind was fractured, her actions becoming crazed and desperate. Looking for attention and almost.. a way to find a small form of closure. Planting bombs, holding the fuzz hostage...

Hatter could see that, not to mention what he had heard from the news. Joker's death had been the tipping point.. that push that lead to utter insanity. Harley was a danger to herself as well as others.

Jervis gulped, managing to gather the courage to speak up. "Why have you taken me captive, miss?"

Harley looked up from her feet, blinking almost innocently. "Well.. I.."

She shook her head, biting her lower lip; eyes fixating on the ground.

"If I've done anything to upset you Alice, I..-" He started before he was interrupted by Harleen's fierce retort.

"It's Harley! I'm not Alice!"

"Er.. of course.. I apologise, Alic..- I mean..! " Jervis let out a frustrated sigh, struggling a little in his binds. "Just please explain for your assault on me."

Harley for a moment looked like she was about to break down in tears before scrunching up her features and taking rapid inhales. Jervis couldn't understand what was wrong with her. But suddenly, she spoke.

"It's just.. I-I'm so.. angry.. with the world.. when my J passed away.." She started to wring her hands, "..My whole world.. torn apart. My puddin' was my...raison d'être.."

"Reason for being?" Jervis asked, his french being a little rusty, he only knew a little.

Harley gave a simple nod, sniffling as a stray tear rolled down her cheek; slightly tinted black due to the mascara.

Jervis let out a long exhale, trying to bring the original subject back. "I understand your grief, dear.. but.. that I'm afraid doesn't explain my capture..."

Harley suddenly sauntered over to him, working at the binds quickly.

"I felt the need to take my anger out on you.. I mean.." Her face contorted into the beginning of rage, "You always call me Alice.. a fictional character... t-..that isn't even real!" She said, upon untying the rope, starting to pace the room.

"Don't you say that about her!" He whined irritably, glaring at her; his words laced with hurt. A tad perplexed an the sudden release of his binds.

"Just go!" Harley snarled, spinning around to face him; staring him in the eye. Jervis suddenly realised they were in a basement, noticing the staircase she pointed to. Though he couldn't give a ginger biscuit right now.. She had just insulted Alice! His Alice no less!

"I shall not.. Not to you make an apology to Alice!"

Harley scoffed slightly, shaking her head. "I ain't apologising to no make believe!"

The Mad Hatter's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, before narrowing into mere slits. "How dare you.." He said, silently seething.

"Just get outta my sight, Hat.. Don't make me throw in a couple an' insults on top." She grumbled dismissively, slumping down in the chair Jervis had previously been incapacitated on, head in her hands.

Jervis did as told, vowing at some point in the near future.. he would get revenge on that twisted.. strumpet!

"Maybe I should take aim on her with her own boxing glove.. see how she likes it.." Hatter mused aloud as he stepped out into the cold, nippy air; a small mischievous grin twitching on his lips.

The thought of revenge had taken the edge off his anger, replacing it with a strong determination and excitement; a giggle escaping the short hatted man.


End file.
